Wands
Wands are very common tools that have almost become synonymous with both mages and dark mages. This is because wands have been used by mages since magic was first beginning to be used. When it was first invented, all mages used this weapon to perform magic since they were not yet accustomed to using their magic power. After a while, mages began to learn how to use magic without wands and therefore most mages stop using wands: causing wands to be a rare sight. The only beings who now use wands are those who focus on manipulating raw magic power. Description No two wands are ever perfectly alike, every wand is made to fit its user's fighting style and characteristics in order to make the wand the very symbol of the user whose wielding it. Wands are usually made of wood, stone, ivory, or metals which has been infused with concentrated ethernano. The amount of concentrated ethernano depends on how much magic power a user has: the more magic power a user has the less concentrated ethernano and vice versa. The amount of concentrated ethernano is important because if a user with a lot of magic power used a wand with high amounts of concentrated ethernano, the user may be put in a life-threatening situation. On the other hand, if a user with a tiny bit of magic power uses a wand with a tiny bit of concentrated ethernano, the user will be unable to cast any spell. Aside from the concentration of ethernano, there is one other thing that differentiates a wand from a normal stick, this object is located in the hilt of the wand and it is known as a Wand Lacrima. A Wand Lacrima is a very rare and special lacrima that serves as the power source of a wand. Wand Lacrima come in many different colors and these colors depend what kind of attributes the wand will give the magic power when its user flows their magic power into it, but before the wand releases it. The most common Wand Lacrima colors are: fire which gives the user's magic power flame-like attributes, yellow which gives the user's magic power electricity-like attributes, and blue which gives its user water-like attributes. The most rare Wand Ramz.gif|A mage using his wand to generate green lightning Sinbad2.gif|A mage using his wand to the fullest extent of its powers yxQQhCO.gif|A mage transforming her wand into its Reikai form Lacrima colors are: silver which greatly increases the destructive nature of the user's magic power and golden which greatly increases the healing nature of the user's magic power. Sentience Even when wands were common, sentient wands were a very rare sight. The source of their sentience usually comes from the Wand Lacrima within the hilt. Reikai Reikai (霊解, Soul's Release) is when a user transforms their wand to the embodiment of their soul. Due to incredible skill this ability requires the user to have only the greatest of wand wielders are able to use this ability. Wand Magic For the most part, no two versions of Wand Magic are alike and they differ depending on the wand that is being used. However, every version does have one general theme that ties the different versions together. Wand Magic is a type of Holder Magic and fighting style that allows its users to produce, manipulate, control, and shape their magic on a larger scale, so large in fact that it would be impossible for them to perform the same feat without a wand. With this magic, users are able to perform feats such as: create weapons and other objects with extreme detail, fire blasts of magic power, and reflect or absorb a non-Wand Magic user's magic power. These abilities are usually accompanied by a unique ability that differs between one wand to another. Regardless of whatever attributes the wand gives this magic, users of Wand Magic are usually feared for their power. Famous Wands Trivia *My version of wands are supposed to serve as the mage equivalent to a jedi's lightsaber and therefore it is considered more of a sacred tool, which means that mages do not treat it as just some other weapon at their disposal, but rather an extension of one's self or even a close friend. *It appears that one mage can't use another mage's wand, if a mage attempts to use another mage's wand then the wand will drain the other mage's magic power instead of performing what it was made to do. *Regardless of what the wand is made of, all wands are extremely durable due to the high concentration of ethernano within them. It is nearly impossible to break a wand through non-magic means and even when using magic, it takes a very powerful spell to break a wand. *While two wands may have the same lacrima, the exact effects that the Lacrima gives the wand varies depending on how much concentration of ethernano there is and the fighting style and characteristics of its user. *Those who wield wands general use the term: wizard, instead of the more common term: mage. *Wand Lacrima's were influenced by the concept of Lightsaber Crystals. Category:Magical Items Category:Magical Weapons Category:Wands